Ripple Effect
by Peyton-Alice
Summary: Isabella Swan and Elena Gilbert are complete opposites, and yet they look exactly the same. Oh, and they both love their own Vampire. Separated at birth not even Isobel and Johnathan knew the doppelgänger has a twin. As Bella is forced to discover, her past will she change Mystic Falls, and the events that are about to unfold. One event can change the lives of many. I adopted this
1. Chapter 1

**Isabella Swan and Elena Gilbert are complete opposites, and yet they look exactly the same. Oh, and they both love their own Vampire. Separated at birth, not even Isobel and Johnathan knew the doppelgänger has a twin. As Bella is forced to discover, her past will she change Mystic Falls, and the events that are about to unfold. One event can change the lives of many. Adopted from Annie jo marie**

 **This is a rewrite/redo, some will be the same and there may be stuff added**

* * *

 **Forks**

Charlie and Isabella Swan have been lying to Bella's whole life. Renee lost her baby early while traveling. A nurse at the hospital in the town Renee was passing through made a deal with Renee. She faked through the rest of the pregnancy and bought Isabella off this 'inhuman' nurse.

The Chief always wanted a child and Renee thought having Bella would save their marriage. When she left, she didn't want to be alone, so she took Bella with her. Renee realized Bella attracted danger when she was younger. Renee's free lifestyle flowed perfectly with keeping Bella at a distance from everyone. When Renee was properly being looked after by her new husband Bella sought out her own stability in Forks.

Edward left.

The Cullens left.

Jacob left.

Now Charlie has been brutally murdered on duty, "a vicious animal attack" Charlie had been tracking.

Renee and Phil came for the funeral and mourned with the town. Renee had been told how Bella was after Edward left and even heard about the murders happening in Seattle before she came to the funeral. She stood as far from her daughter as she could without arousing suspicion. She had confessed Bella's past to Phil and they agreed to tell her together. Phil loved Renee and didn't want to put her in any danger. Even if that meant leaving a girl alone without any of the people she knew as family.

The few that showed up from the reservation stopped by Bella and tried to explain how most of them couldn't make it due to illness, but Bella knew better, she was attracting danger, and the suspicious Natives knew better.

"It's okay Billy," Bella remained stoic.

"No it's not Bella," Billy took her hand in his, "Can I come over later, I need to talk to you before you leave."

Bella nodded and returned to the hole in the ground that now held her father.

The reception at the Swan's house went by in a blur. The walls were bare as most of the things were already boxed up and ready for storage until Bella could deal with them later. Sheets were waiting on Charlie's bed for her to cover the furniture before she left and her bags were packed. Sue and Emily were in the kitchen cleaning up as Bella sat on the steps ready to escape as soon as the last person left. Sam walked the last person out before Billy turned to Bella and motioned for her to take a seat on the couch.

Bella saw him out of her peripheral vision and followed his directions. Harry, Old Quil, Sam, and Billy all looked to one another before Billy began. "Bella, we know Jacob told you some of our Histories."

He waited for her to show any recognition, her face paled quickly and he began again, "We know you know what the Cullens are-"

"We need to know if you are going to keep our secret!" Sam rushed out interrupting the elder.

"What?" Bella looked up at Sam in fear.

"We need to know if your Leech-Loving mouth can keep our secret." Sam vented, the elders scolding him from his earlier interruptions only escalated. Sam started to shake and ran to the back door. Bella ran after to make sure he was okay. She only got as far as the hallway to the back door before she froze, staring at a horse size black wolf.

Bella started to hyperventilate. Backing away from the group she started to walk back up the stairs, "No, no, no, no, no." She was shaking as tripped on a stair and landed into a seated position. "Did he kill Charlie? All of those people?" Her hands were shaking as she questioned no one in particular.

"Looks like she didn't know our secret," Old Quil grumbled at the other elders while Emily went to calm down her wolf.

"Decedents from wolves…" Bella trailed off, her face completely drained of all color.

"Isabella," Old Quil commanded her attention in a calm manner, joining her on the stairs awkwardly. "Do you remember the story now?"

Bella just stared at him.

"We are protectors; we do not take human lives."

"Those people-" Bella began.

"…were killed by a red-headed leech!" Sam raged his shaking calmed as Emily petted his bare arm, his body only clad in ripped jean shorts, his funeral clothes gone.

Any color Bella gained was lost again.

The group was talking around her but she wasn't really listening.

"She should understand of all people the monsters they really are Emily! Not love them!" Sam's whisper broke through to Bella's statuesque state.

"Love them?" Bella spits in his direction. "I don't love them." Her voice was grave.

"Could have fooled us," Harry said quietly. Sue hit him upside the head and walked over to Bella. She brought her back down to the living room and seated her on the couch.

"Sweetie, you have been in mourning for them since they left. Things started to look up with Jake, but then you reverted again." Sue held Bella's hands in hers.

"Sue, I wasn't in mourning. I thought it was love, that's true, but the longer I was away from them, the more I realized what I missed." Bella looked down shaking her head at her memories.

"What were you doing if you were not in morning then Bella? You acted the same way when Jake got sick." Billy condemned her actions getting angry.

"No, I didn't. When Jake left I was sad and mad, and then I was afraid of how I was feeling. The day that I got a call that Dad was in an accident on duty, I was heading down to La Push to confront Jake." The group sat a little straighter. "But when they left, I think I was going through detox." Bella looked towards Old Quil.

"I lost chunks of time when I was around them. I was easily confused. I remember doing things that weren't like me and not being able to stop it. I thought they loved me, and I wanted a family that would take care of me. I know my dad tried hard, and it is definitely better than Renee, but I always took care of my parents. It wasn't like that with them." Bella gulped and looked towards Sam.

"I started doing things that I've never done before, like holding myself together," She showed them an example of how she held her lungs in place with her arm, "Or staring off into the distance for unusually long amounts of time, Charlie couldn't get through to me. When he confronted me about my actions he kind of went berserk, not that I blame him," Bella looked towards Harry. "Ed- He once told me that everything about them draws us humans in: their face, their voice, even their smell. And that is when I admitted to myself I had a problem. I cleaned up and sought out my own personal accountability partner, Jake. Not that he knew it. I cleaned my room of everything that smelt like him. He took most of the reminders away, but I remember him breathing on my face, and I would have done anything he asked me at that moment." Bella paled when she looked Billy in the eyes, "He could have made me do anything. I washed my sheets four times before I couldn't smell him anymore."

The room was silent, taking in what she had said.

"I'll keep your secret." Bella broke the silence. "And once I leave Victoria should follow me."

"Victoria?" Emily asked.

Bella sighed and told them about the Cullen's baseball game and their run to Arizona. She showed them her scar and Sam had to escape the room once more.

"So wait," Harry stopped the others before they could ask questions. "Why keep you alive if he thought you were his mate? Why leave you alone undefended? Why not drain you if you are his singer?"

Bella looked down, "I think he knew I wasn't his mate. I feel a pull to all things supernatural, they must feel the same pull to me," Bella shrugged while Sam nodded in his agreement. "He never knew a real attraction, his mind mutated the pull he felt for me into something more." Bella paused and looked at Sam, "He told me once I was his own personal brand of Heroin. I think he left because the fix he was getting was beginning to not be enough. Sam, I'm not mad at them-" She put her hand up to keep him from interrupting her, "I'm not mad at them because they left. But I am mad that they thought they could associate with humans in the first place. What if I'm not the only girl they have done this too? Or worse, what if I am and they keep doing it?"

Sue was comforting Bella while the elders started to talk about protecting Bella, and killing the Red Headed Leech. "No." Bella got everyone's attention with that declaration, "You are not fighting her for me. Protect your land and your people, but don't seek her out. She will follow me." Bella didn't realize she had stood up during her short speech and was quickly pulled back down by Sue.

"Bella we can't let you-"

"Sue, you aren't letting me do anything. These Cold Ones, Vampires, Leeches, or whatever you want to call them."

"Blood-Suckers," Old Quil said under his breath.

"They have gifts." The room stilled again.

"What do you mean?" Sam questioned her.

"Alice can see the future based on decisions, Jasper can feel and affect emotions, and Edward could read minds." Bella connected eyes with everyone before beginning again, "And that was just the gifts they classified. Emmett was stronger than he should have been after so many years, and Rosalie was beyond beautiful, even for a vampire. I think Victoria has a gift. James did, and they were talking about it when I was in the hospital in Arizona. They thought if I was turned I may have a gift because Edward couldn't read my mind."

"What do you think her gift is?" Billy asked refusing to look at the curious faces of his peers.

"I don't know much about her; tell me how she acts when you chase her." Bella looked over at Sam.

"It's like her senses are heightened more than other vampires. She isn't as fast as some of them, but whenever we move to strike she isn't there, it's like she knows what we're going to do or something." Sam's face was scrunched up in frustration.

"Could she have the same gift as the pixie?" Sue looked worried.

Bella patted Sue's hand, "No, I was told that all of their gifts are like fingerprints everyone is different. It is normally something they had a gift they had as a human and it transferred over into their vampire lives." Bella paused and looked towards Sam, "But she could have the gift of evasion."

Emily looked petrified, "So they just chase her for eternity?"

At that, the whole group was up in arms. When Old Quil got them to settle down Sue and Bella were comforting Emily as Emily tried to calm down Sam.

"You just have to get her into a situation she can't get out of or keep her mind on something else so her gift will be useless," Bella said as if it was easy.

The whole room started to escalate in noise again before Bella stood and asked Old Quil for help in the kitchen.

A few minutes later Old Quil exited the kitchen without Bella. "It's time we leave."

"I still have questions," Sam was shaking after Emily just got him to calm down.

"Bella gave us some of her blood as a distraction. Sam catches the pack up and we will meet you back at your home when you are finished. Bella gave me her number, we can contact her further if we need, but the girl needs rest." Old Quil's word was final and the group exited the house quickly.

Bella started to cover the furniture as soon as she heard the last car pull away. When she finished with that, she loaded her bags into her truck and left a note for the boys that would move the boxes into storage and some money for pizza and drinks. Sliding into the truck she drove away trying to rub away the pain in her heart.

Five miles below the speed limit Bella drove to Port Angeles. Bella had not crashed from Charlie's death yet, and she knew it was going to hit her soon. Pulling up to the motel that Phil and Renee were staying at, she left her bags in the truck and dragged herself to their door.

Phil answered the door and ushered her in without a word. Renee was sitting in a chair at a small table in the room, Phil quickly inhabited the other chair leaving Bella to stand or take a seat on the bed. Sitting on the bed warily Bella looked to her mom. "What's going on?"

"We need to have a talk." Renee wouldn't meet her eyes. "You know Charlie and I never had the best marriage." Renee smiled weakly as she talked about losing her child and buying Isabella from a nurse and how Charlie didn't know and she thought she had his eyes. At some point, Bella started to pace.

Renee continued to talk about all of the danger she protected her from when she was little, or more accurately, Renee blamed Bella for attracting and moved and tried to isolate Bella. "Obviously there are things in this world I shouldn't know about-"

Bella went to speak, but Renee lifted her hands to command her to sit.

"But I don't want to know about them. I think it would be better for you to find out where you came from. I have written down all of the information I have about the nurse in Virginia, where I got you, the clinic name and number, but you can't come home with us."

Bella's face looked like a blank page, white and unmoving. "I'm sorry Isabella," Renee cried as Phil comforted her. "I shouldn't have gotten you, I should have just let go of Charlie. You need to leave and never look for me again." Renee ran to the bathroom and hid.

Phil looked at Bella, "I am really, sorry kid," Phil patted Bella's shoulder. "I really do think it is best if you leave though. She loves you the best she can Bella." Phil turned and started to walk towards the bathroom where his wife was hiding.

"It's just not enough," Bella's eyes welled with tears as she grabbed the folder and ran from the motel room to her truck.

 **Mystic Falls**

Bella drove for days, stopping at truck stops to sleep for an hour here and there. She barely ate, and then when she did, she barely kept it down. She drove into the town of Mystic Falls at night on accident thinking she was lost. A tall man was forcibly escorting a woman from a diner, closely followed by the Sheriff. Bella, exited her truck quickly heading towards the sheriff to ask for help when the man pulled out a weapon, stake? Bella wasn't sure. When she saw it heading for the woman with long blonde hair however she screamed.

Lexi had noticed the sweet smelling girl the moment her foot stepped outside of the Grill. When the –Elena? The girl? Katherine maybe? – made a B-line for them, she contorted her angry face into one of innocence and pain. The second the girl screamed Lexi used her enhanced speed to pull the now improperly placed stake before it could graze to close to her heart. Running away from Damon was easy when he had to look human to the town. People from the grill remained oblivious, except for a few.

The Sheriff made quick work to try and follow Lexi, but Damon pulled her back, saying they wouldn't be able to catch her now. Their hunt for her would have to wait until they had the sun on their side. Quickly their attention was drawn back to the girl who had screamed as she had run back to her truck and was now noisily trying to get away.

Bella made it as far as she could, before she opted to spent money on a room for the night. Shakily she dropped into the worn bed at seedy motel hours away from the frightful display she witnessed. In the morning she would be researching more than just her family history, but the possibility of more supernatural creatures.

She lay down on the pale pink covers thinking about a handwritten note she had found in the folder. The note was from the nurse that supposedly helped delivered her, the doctor, parents, and even the receptionist would supposedly have no memory of her. The thing was, the wording stopped her before, how could a family that was pregnant and go through all of that not remember the last nine months of their life. Who would have that power?

What Bella didn't think of, is that that nurse only needed to erase the memory of the last hour, and the surprise second child Isobel Fleming had.

The tomb vampires and the Mayor are dead with the help of the device.

Aunt Jenna thinks Elena kissed Damon.

Caroline is in the hospital.

Bella is in the same hospital. Deep in the blackness that surrounds her, she tries to move her fingers and toes. She remembers renting out a room at a bed and breakfast, going to school with the owners' daughter, going through a missing professor's office for research at Duke University, and finally coming to Mystic Falls to ask the hospital some questions about her birth. A few people asked her how she was by another name(Elena), and then on the way back out of town, another car swerved all over the road hitting her truck and sending it into a tree on the other side of the road, right into Bella's door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Mystic Falls**

Liz holds the folder in her hands looking at a broken girl in a hospital bed before her as she finally got ahold of Damon. "You need to come down to the hospital right now."

Damon finished off his drink, slamming it down, "And why Liz, do I need to do that?" Damon's voice showed he had been drinking.

Liz became more uncertain as her voice shook, "I don't think you will believe me otherwise." Liz looked down at the girl who resembled her daughter's best friend. "When Tyler, Matt, and Caroline got into the accident Tyler, he drove another car off the road; her door was slammed into a tree." She stopped to take a breath, looking down at the girl; she could see the differences clearly on her body. She was skinnier, to an extreme. Her face showed the wear of worry and pain. Even the clothes she wore before they had to cut them off her were past their expiration date, their wear and tear were more evident after she knew what the folder contained. "The girl, she looks just like Elena. Damon, she's in bad shape."

Damon froze his motions, one arm in his coat halfway out to his beloved car. "And you're sure she isn't a vampire?" His face was twisted up in emotions as he started to move faster.

"I'm positive."

Liz paced as she waited for Damon to arrive. She triple checked all of the information in the file before contacting anyone. She thought about how to break it to Elena, or when she should expect the girl to wake up. According to the documents in the folder, she was newly emancipated, her father recently passed away, and she had been living on her own for the last few months continuing her education. She looked into her parents right away, all numbers the girl had for her mother are disconnected. She looked up Chief Charlie Swan next, and in looking into this death, she instantly saw the cover-up from a vampire attack.

She even asked the hospital if anyone had seen the girl earlier that day, as she had written notes, asking about Grayson Gilbert knowing he delivered her, and a nurse by the name and description of Anna, the girl Jeremy was dating.

Across the hospital, Katherine was visiting Caroline with a message for the Salvatore brothers, "Game on." Smothering Caroline Katherine left sauntering the opposite way from Bella's room. Damon entered minutes later, rushing to Liz's side. Eyes wide he asked Liz to brief him on the girl.

Liz sighed opening the folder, "Her name is Isabella Marie Swan. Her birth certificate was forged, from the documents, it appears that a nurse, that we have no record of, helped deliver her and sold her to a Renee Swan, who recently lost her child. She stayed here for a few months, and because she and Elena were born prematurely, Renee past her off with her dead child's due date as her birthdate."

"Grayson Gilbert doesn't seem like the type that would give up a child, even for money. Who was the nurse?" Damon's face softened when he looked down at the girl in the bed, taking in the differences that Liz saw earlier as well as those her human eyes couldn't pick up.

"That's the thing, according to Renee Swan, Isabella's mother for all purposes, the doctor, mother, father, and even the receptionist would have no memory of her. And the nurse's description sounds like Jeremy's girlfriend Anna." Liz's face fell as she looked at the document in her hand. "It gets worse," Liz flipped through Bella's notes in a small notebook in a folder she held, "She knows about vampires, and it is entirely our fault." Liz showed him Bella's notes on when she first accidentally stumbled into town after driving for over twenty-four hours.

Bella wrote about a blonde woman almost being stabbed with a stake, her journey to a University and finding information on a kind of vampire she didn't know exist. Damon picked up on the subtle hinting in the notes that she had been associated with the supernatural before. "Who else knows?" He asked, flipping through the folder and notes Bella had made.

"No one," Liz watched Damon with worry, "I told the doctors to only let a select few people in here. You're on the list."

He nods at this in approval before asking, "How bad is she? Does she need blood?"

"She will pull through, it was worse before surgery. She lost a lot of blood, but right now we are just waiting for the meds to wear off and for her to wake up. The doctors said not to expect her to wake up anytime soon. Maybe by next weekend, she will be coherent enough." Liz avoided meeting his eyes. She felt like she wasn't talking about a stranger, but a child she helped raise. "What should we do?"

"Wait till Isabella wakes up before we say anything to anyone." Damon declared. His voice left no room for argument, he had never spoken to Liz like this before, but he was clearly not in the mood. "Go home Liz, you're dead off your feet. I'll stay here for a while and look through this." He motioned towards the folder still in his hand.

"Here," She handed him another folder that was sitting silently on the table awaiting its introduction. "These are all of the other files I could pull up on her and the information on her father's death also. Don't bother trying to find the mother, Renee was the one that filed for the emancipation, she practically abandoned her daughter right after she buried her father." Liz's voice was full of disgust, and Damon had to mirror her disgust.

After a few more awkward minutes Liz left Damon to his reading. The more he read about the girl lying in the hospital bed before him the more he became enraged for her. The differences between Isabella and Elena astounded him. She was not athletic, to the point of getting low grades in gym class, she seemed like a recluse, all notes from previous grades before she moved to Washington had notes of her being a loner, and when she did interact with other children she didn't act her age, but older.

 **La Push**

"There is nothing we can do Jacob," Sam looked defeated, the Cold Ones were back looking for Bella, while the redhead finally left, but not before taking many lives in the surrounding towns and Seattle. The Cullen's got back in time to help knock their number down enough, but their presence alerted the redhead to Bella's absence.

"Yes there is Sam," Jacob was still shaking as he looked around at the pack, each set of eyes matching his, "You are Alpha Sam, and you can change the treaty. We all heard your thoughts about Bella's theory. She's right Sam. They can't keep looking for her. We can't even get ahold of Renee to warn them." Jacob was in outrage. He failed his friend. Alpha ordered to stay away, he broke her, and he knew he did, the look on Bella's face at Charlie's funeral, which he wasn't allowed to attend, even in Sam's head was a clear indicator of that.

Jacob ran outside and erupted into his wolf, running into the forest around him Sam sent the rest of the pack home or after him. Emily came to Sam's side and rested her hand on his shoulder, "Has anyone found her yet?"

Sam looked towards his world, his imprint, "No," he sighed, "But the forms for emancipation were filed from Renee before she came for the funeral. We don't know if Bella knew before we pretty much forced her out of town." Sam's guilt lay heavy on his shoulders. He felt horrible for keeping things from his pack mates, but Jacob really believed that Bella was his imprint, and they never got to meet when his wolf was present.

"Where would you go if you were in Bella's position?" Emily asked Sam.

"Somewhere I've been before. But we have looked everywhere she has lived as soon as that redhead left us alone." Sam looked down at his hands, "I should have followed her. That Red Headed Leech probably already has her." Sam's eyes started to water. He had held so much anger for the petite burnet and her past; he never stopped to realize when she started to affect the whole reservation. Even people who met Bella once in her life were affected by her.

 **Forks, Cullens' house**

The Cullens had been back for a week, has been monitoring the disappearances from Seattle when Alice was caught with a vision.

"How has your vision changed then Alice, if you still see us dead?" Rosalie was furious, she had wanted to kill the human before they left, but Edward and Carlisle wouldn't hear of it.

"Well at first the Volturi read Victoria's thoughts and killed us for endangering our secret, but now, I don't see how we die. But Victoria is no longer included. I had seen us fighting her and us winning, but we still die. "Alice was clutching to Jasper.

"Do you see the Volturi?" Esme asked.

"Too many decisions are being made." Alice held her head.

"Have you looked for Bella recently?" Edward asked.

"You mean after you forbid me not too?" Alice spewed venom his way.

Edward looked rightly ashamed. "Yes."

"I can't see her. Ever since Charlie's funeral I've been lucky to get specks."

"Renee had her emancipated and abandoned her." Jasper filled in Emmett as he looked around the room trying to catch up on the silent conversations Carlisle, Edward, and Alice have been having since they first met back up at the Forks home.

"Have you seen anything? Even glimpses lately?" Edward begged his sister.

"Why can't you just leave the human alone, Edward? If you won't kill her, and you won't change her, leave her be!" Rosalie attacked Edward, and almost got his arm off before Emmett pulled her back.

"Her name is Bella! And she is my mate!" Edward was being held back by Esme and Carlisle.

Rosalie scoffed, stopping her struggle Emmett let her go, holding onto her hand for reassurance.

"No she isn't, if she was your mate, you wouldn't have been able to leave her." Rosalie had a small smirk that made Edward shiver. Deep down he knew she was on to something, but he couldn't acknowledge it.

"I left to protect her!" Edward screeched.

"Protect her from what?" Jasper saw where Rosalie was heading.

"From me!" Edward's body collapses in his parents' arms. "From me," he echoed for himself.

"Edward, mates can't hurt each other," Alice said as the information dawned on her. "You weren't her mate!" Alice's rage started to grow. "What have you done?" Her eyes ghosted over into a vision as the room stayed quiet with the exception of Edwards sobs.

"She's mine. She was made for me. She's mine." Edward echoed to himself, his parents being the only ones close enough to hear.

Alice gulped in air as she came too, "We need to find Victoria." Her voice was a panic.


	3. Chapter 3

**Mansfield, VA**

Victoria stalked the town waiting for the mousy Cullen pet to return, but she never came. Going through the room she had rented at the Plantation's bed and breakfast, she knew the human needed to return soon. But after a few days of waiting, she decided to quench her thirst around town.

"I thought your precious Volturi taught your sparkly asses to stay out of the South?" Lexi smirked at the fiery redhead munching on an old woman. The old woman had come out to have morning tea on her plantation veranda, only to become breakfast.

"I didn't realize this territory was claimed." Victoria dropped her drained meal back into the wheelchair below her and walked over to Lexi. "I'm here to avenge my mate. Even you must respect those laws." Victoria's evil smirk disgusted Lexi.

"Your laws mean nothing to me. And your revenge is over now. Run along back to the cave you dwell in." Lexi made a shooing motion with her hands.

"I will avenge my mate. If you're nice, I'll even let you help." Victoria perked up her eyebrows trying to appease the Traditional Vampire.

Leaning against the railing of the veranda Lexi tutted her redhead, "Now see, this is where we have a problem. I like the human you're after."

"I see," Victoria straightened, "What do you want for her?" The evil smirk was back, but the confidence was all but diminished.

"You can't have her. She saved my life. Isabella is Mine now." Lexi dodged Victoria's strike against her.

Victoria was confused at her slow moving speed. "What is happening to me?"

"Vervain," Lexi answered with a laugh. "Just because you selfish ancestor tricked a witch into making you harder to kill, doesn't mean you don't have our weaknesses. She may have covered the sun not to kill you, but it still uncovers what you are, and Vervain may not affect your kind the same, but the effects it does have lasts much longer. You will get slower, any gift you have will disappear for a while if not all together. Oh and the fun one, you may want to try to outrun the sun, it will hurt you- a lot." Lexi turned to step off the veranda and into the shade of the large tree, "Oh, and stay away from Isabella. This is your only warning." Lexi wiggled her fingers before speeding off into the rising sun.

 **Mystic Falls**

Damon gathered up Bella's materials next to the copier in the hospital, where he had compelled an orderly to let him use the copier. Returning the documents next to her bed before sending out a text for a meeting, Damon turned and took a picture of her with his phone. He paused and took another more flattering picture before telling Bella's still body he would be back.

On the way back the boarding house he called Liz to tell her he would go with her to the bed and breakfast in Mansfield to collect her belongings later that day. Stopping his car he looked at the cars and assessed the entire, "Scooby Gang" was all there.

"Damon this better be important, we have –" Elena starts but Damon doesn't let her finish.

"You have a twin." The room freezes.

"Stefan already told us Katherine was back. If that was all," Bonnie moves towards the door.

"I wasn't talking about that Bitch. I mean Elena's real twin."

"What do you mean?" Jeremy stepped up, anger rolling off of him.

"I mean Anna sold Elena's sister and compelled everyone to forget about it because Isobel didn't know she was having twins." Damon poured himself a drink, "It's quite dramatic really." He tossed one of the folders he copied at his brother where he sat next to Elena.

"Fake birth certificate and all." Stefan shifted through the information as Elena reached for a copy of Bella's driver's license.

"But her birthdate-"

"Foraged due to your premature births," Stefan answered.

"Where is she? Why do you have all of these copies?" Bonnie asked clear worry dripping in her voice.

"Don't worry, I didn't hurt her." Damon smiled, "Tyler did." Damon lifted his eyebrows up and down.

"What do you mean?" Jeremy cut in.

"Tyler's crashed into her and sent her into a tree. She was stuck in the car and due to the blood loss was in surgery when Caroline was." Damon took a drink, "Her father, for all intensive purposes, died in an "animal attack", or at least that is what they called it."

"Where is her mom? How did she get here? How did she find out about this? I want to see her," Elena was already moving to the door when Damon stopped her.

"Let's not going running around with Katherine on the loose." Damon turned her back towards his brother. "Besides, she probably won't wake up until later this week. She was dehydrated and severely underweight before the accident, so the State may try to do something since she is emancipated. Her 'mother'" Damon spit the words, "had the papers drawn up before the funeral. She has been in Mansfield since the night of Lexi."

Stefan roared at this.

"I apologized."

"No, you didn't," Stefan answered.

"You're right I didn't. And I won't, it was to throw her off of us. And it worked."

"How do you know it has been that long?" Bonnie asked growing impatient.

"Her scream is what distracted me from hitting Lexi's heart," Damon smirked. "Doesn't even know she is a Gilbert and she is already trying to save other people's lives."

"So what happens next?" Elena asked from Stefan's side.

"You lot go to school and have fun at your carnival, I'll stop by before going to get Ms. Isabella Swan's stuff from the bed and breakfast and bringing it back here. Her money for the room runs out tomorrow and even after she is out of her coma, lord only knows what she knows. She did extensive research on us at mommy dearest's office."

"She knew something before she went to Isobel's office. She knew a family or something before all of this." Stefan answered looking up from, Bella's notes.

"Caught that too huh? Well run along now kids, raise money and all that jazz." Damon practically shoved them out of the door before going to change.

 **Somewhere in Oklahoma**

Alice stopped, frozen from her running state.

"What is it, Alice?" Esme asked, standing next to her. Well as close as she could stand with Jasper clinging to his wife.

"She's hurt." Edward sped off without waiting for anyone. Emmett took ahold of Rose hand and ran after him while the rest waited for Alice to come back.

"Bella is in the hospital." Alice took off following the direction Edward, Emmett and Rose's scent. "Victoria was there, some blonde thing is going to try and stop her. She can't be human; she tore off Victoria's hand claiming Bella was hers."

Esme and Carlisle sped up at Alice's information.


	4. Chapter 4

When Bella finally did open her eyes, she looked around the room and realizes that she was in a hospital. She got up from the bed, after hearing people talking; Bella walks toward the door and opened it. Once she walked out of her room, she saw a nurse walking a blond hair girl who looks like the same age as her back to her room. Bella saw a blood bag the girl was hiding from the nurse; Bella followed them then hid after the nurse turned back around. Bella then opened the door of the blond girl's room and saw the blond girl drinking from the blood bag.

"You're a vampire?" Bella asked, causing the girl to jumped and turned toward her

"E-Elena, you're here," the girl said licking her mouth

"No, I'm Isabella Marie Swan the twin who was stolen from her parents and got sold to another mother who's lost her own child. Funny right? Oh please call me Bella" Bella said trying to laugh it off, but the girl looks confused and was about to say something when they both heard the nurse screamed

"What was that?" the girl asked

"I don't know, but I think we need to leave now," Bella said opening the door and running out, surprises that she hasn't fallen yet

The blond girl ran after her and they run through the halls, but then they stopped as they saw a red-haired pale skinned woman. The blond heard Bella whisper the name Victoria.

"I finally found you and a baby Traditional Vamp. Now I can-Ahh" Victoria sad smirking then she screams as her hand was torn off by a blond haired woman who move so fast that it dawned to Bella that she was a vampire.

"I told you, stay away from her" the blond haired vampire said, Bella was trying to see the vampire's face to see if she knows the blond

Caroline was just confuses just as much as she first woken up and felt the need for blood. Both Bella and Caroline just stared at the blond haired woman who kept her eyes on Victoria.

"I will have my revenges" Victoria growled and lunges at Bella and Caroline, but the blond grabbed Victoria's hair

"You never learn, you cold ones must lose brain cells after transforming" the blond said and threw Victoria across the hall

"You will regret that bitch" Victoria growled

"Bring it, Red" the blond said with a smirk

Bella was worried for the blond vampire, but it seems that she didn't have anything to fear as the blond vampire was using Victoria's anger against her and the fact that Victoria missing one hand-Opps she means both hands as the blond vampire just torn off the other.

"Now are we going to talk about this or-"the blond vampire was saying until she already got her answer by Victoria lunging for her, trying to bite her

Bella sees the blond vampire dodging Victoria at every turn; Bella felt Caroline's hand take her own.

"I think we should leave, while those two fight. Right?" Caroline asks her

"Y-Yeah" Bella answers

Caroline and Bella started to walk backwards and run the other way, while the vampire fights Victoria. They reach the other side of the hospital and out of the building. They kept on running until they were forced to stop as the blond vampire appeared in front of them holding bags, which Bella assumed holds certain limbs of what once been Victoria. But seeing the vampire's face make her recognizes the vampire.

"You, who are you?" Bella said/asked the vampire who put the bags down and smiled at her.

"Alexia "Lexi" Branson and thank you for saving my life" Lexi smiled at Bella as Victoria burned

"Hello I'm Caroline Forbes and I'm here too," Caroline said to both Bella and Lexi, but after they heard and saw the polices coming

"Go," Bella said to Lexi and Lexi did as well with the bags in hand

Caroline saw her mother running toward her and Bella, after stopping her car seeing them outside. Elizabeth "Liz" Forbes the sheriff of Mystic Falls and several of her offices had gotten a call from one of the nurses of the hospital saying that someone broke in and killed one of their people. Fearing that it may be a vampire and for the girls, she rushes toward her car without waiting for her officers. She was near the hospital, when she saw Caroline and Isabella. She stopped and got out, then started running toward her daughter and Isabella.

"Caroline, Isabella. Are you both alright?" Liz asks the girls

"Yes mom, we-we didn't see anything a nurse just came in and said run" Caroline said after getting a look from Bella

Liz looks at her daughter and Isabella, but didn't say anything and just hugged them. After her officers cleared the hospital and the dead bodies were cleared out, Liz took both girls back to Isabella's room, where a nurse wheeled in another bed for Caroline as Liz wanted them to stay together. Bella got back up from the bed and just watches the officers from the door. Bella went back to her bed and looked over at Caroline to see her asleep, well trying too anyway. Liz came in and saw her daughter asleep and Isabella staring at her, but Liz told her to go to sleep.

When Bella did Liz wanted to tell Elena, but she needed to tell Damon first. Liz knew by this time Elena and the others will be going to school, so she will just tell them after the carnival. Liz then makes sure her officers can handle things, before getting into her car and calling Damon. She drove off without even knowing the Isabella was following her and then hid from the officers.

 **Mystic Falls High School**

Everyone was preparing for the Mystic Falls High School Carnival. Bonnie and Elena were taking care of everything and talking at the same time, well Bonnie was.

"Katherine looked just like you, it was freakish" Bonnie said to Elena who had a clipboard in her hands

"She is my and well my new found stolen twin's ancestor. Hey, I moved the student booth into the cafeteria." Elena told Bonnie, while trying to focus on Carnival

"Your vampire ancestor and she didn't just resemble you like a family member would. She was you." Bonnie said

"I don't know, I can't explain it. It's creepy, that's all I got." Elena told Bonnie

"How do you know she's not still out there pretending to be you? " Bonnie asked Elena

"I don't but I could sit here and be tortured by the not-knowing or I could get these prizes to the ring toss," Elena told Bonnie while walking toward the said area

"Have you talked to Damon since he killed Jeremy or tried to kill Jeremy? Or since he told us about your twin?" Bonnie asked

"No Bonnie, I haven't and I won't and I don't want to talk about Damon or anything else that's vampire-related okay? I'm human. And I have to do human stuff. Otherwise, I'm going to go crazy. Beside the only time I will talk to Damon is when he has news on Isabella." Elena said giving a bag full of plush to Bonnie

"Okay, I'm sorry, I'll focus. We have to make Caroline proud or she will kill us. I don't know how she does all of this." Bonnie said/asked

"Well because she's not human, obviously," Elena said with a smile as he looks at the clipboard

"Obviously" Bonnie said as they both laugh

"So since you know who had told us about your twin, had you heard anything?" Bonnie said/asked

"No Bonnie, not yet. But I do hope she wakes up, so we can meet" Elena said

As the two girls talked about Elena's twin Isabella and working. Jeremy and Stefan are in the hallway at Jeremy's locker. Stefan was giving something to Jeremy

"It's the same as the bracelet Elena gave you," Stefan told Jeremy

"It protects me from compulsion?" Jeremy asked Stefan

"Vervain is toxic to vampires," Stefan told Jeremy

"Like poison?" Jeremy asks

"Yeah, it's very poisonous. It keeps them out of your head." Stefan told him

"Why Vervain?" Jeremy asked

"Don't know certain natural herbs and roots and other elements are just harmful to vampires." Stefan reply

"Like a stake to the heart?" Jeremy asked

"Right but it has to be wood," Stefan answered

"You're pretty confident in yourself telling me all the different ways I could kill you," Jeremy said

"Jeremy, if I thought you wanted to kill me we would be having a much different conversation," Stefan reply back

"Yeah, Damon is the one that deserves it," Jeremy said looking to the side

"I want you to forget about Damon, all right? He's hundred times stronger than you and right now he's not stable. You got to try to move forward." Stefan asked/said to Jeremy

"I was killed by a vampire and brought back by a magic ring. How do you move forward from that?" Jeremy asked

"Right. Well, today we have a nice little distraction courtesy of the slave driver Elena. Please Jeremy try to move forward for Elena and for the newly found twin sister of hers. Oh Hello Elena" Stefan said as Elena arrived next to Stefan

"Hey, did you..." Elena was cut off

"Yeah, yeah, I set up the goldfish toss all three hundred goldfish. It's gonna be epic!" Jeremy said sarcastically then left both Stefan and Elena, but before he could get in further Sheriff Elizabeth Forbes walked toward the three.

"Hello kids," Liz said smiling at them

"Oh Sheriff, what can we do for you?" Elena asks

"Well Elena I need you to look out for your twin, I went back to the hospital to check on Isabella and Caroline. Only too find my daughter asleep on her bed in hers and Isabella share room. But your twin was nowhere to be found, so if she shows up here please let me know. Damon is out of town right now and somehow she woke up from her coma early and now she's missing." Liz asked/said to them then walks off

Elena and Jeremy watch Caroline's mother leaves the school then they looked at each other with the same thought they got to find their new sister before something else does.

 **Meanwhile with Bella**

Bella had left the hospital without anyone knowing and tried to find this house that was on this piece of paper that Lexi gave her after finding her wandering the streets. Lexi reminds her of her childhood friend that always look out for her. Bella kept on walking until a 1969 Chevy Camaro Convertible stopped in front her.

"What are you doing up and awake from the coma, beautiful" Damon leaned over to look out of the passenger seat window.

"You-You tried to kill Lexi," Bella said

"Yeah my bad Damon Salvatore at your service and you my sickly beauty are looking for my house are you not? Let's me guess Lexi told you" Damon said/asked then guesses

Bella just nodded and got inside the car, when Damon let her in as he knew she would fight tooth and nail if he takes her back to the hospital. So he drives her back to the boarding house. Once there Bella went inside as Damon gathered her stuff, Damon had found the sickly Gilbert as he likes to call her in the room in the middle room between his room and Stefan's room. Bella was busy looking at some tools that have wooden stakes to them that she found under the bed. Once Damon has put all Bella's stuff to the side near the closet then turned around.

"Alright Sickly Gilbert here-"Damon was saying until he was shot in the leg by a wooden stake on accident by a wide-eyed Bella

"I'm so sorry," Bella said waving the hand that has the tool before Damon grabbed it from her after he pulled the stake out of his leg

"It's fine, where did you find those tools?" Damon said/asked, trying not to be an ass as usual as Bella was the sickly Gilbert

"Under the bed" Bella answered, she then heard Damon growl the name, Stefan. Damon then turned back to her

"You will forget about those tools," Damon said trying to compel her

"What are you trying to do?" Bella asked shocking Damon that he can't compel her and he tighten his grip on Bella's wrist

"Why isn't it working? Did you drink something with Vervain in it?" Damon asked while growling

"What? I'm allergic to Vervain, let go of me" Bella screamed then kick Damon where's it hurts then ran out of the room as Damon fell to his knees

Bella ran to another room and in the room, there were more like the tools that were in her new room. While she was looking at the tools she heard Damon talking downstairs.

Downstairs of the Salvatore Boarding House

Damon was in the living room pouring himself a blood bag in a glass when he heard his brother Stefan came in and saw him.

"Care for one?" Damon asked as Stefan walked in the room.

"No, thank you. I'm not hungry, just ate." Stefan answered as he sat on the arm of one of their sofas.

"Are you worried that one day, all the forest animals are gonna band together and fight back? I mean, surely they talk." Damon said to Stefan as he holds his glass in his hand

"I'm just happy that's a blood bag and not a sorority girl supplying your dinner," Stefan said as he watches Damon take a drink

"I like this. You, walking on eggs shells around me because you think I'm gonna explode. Very suspenseful. Is Elena worried too? I bet I'm in your every conversation." Damon said/asked

"Have you heard from Katherine?" Stefan asked changing the subject

"I think the Lockwoods have a family secret because the Gilbert device affected them but Vervain didn't so they're not vampires, they're something else," Damon said, also changing the subject

"Is this your new obsession?" Stefan asked

"You'd rather some unknown supernatural element running rampant upon our town. Fine, I'll drop it." Damon said, leaning against a chair

"We haven't seen the last of Katherine, you do know that right? We have no idea what she's up to." Stefan asked/said

"Sure we do. She came back to profess her undying eternal love for you so I'm gonna let you deal with her because I have more important things to do like explode. Cheers!" Damon said as he walks away, but not before stakes came at them hitting him in the arms and legs, causing Damon to fall over in pain

"Damon/Opps that hurts" Stefan yelled, but a lookalike of Elena and knew it was Bella as she was still in her hospital gown

Stefan pulled the stakes out of Damon who growl at them the whole time and notices that there was another stake aim at them, that luckily came after Damon had already fallen as it was coming Damon's family jewels. Once Stefan did that, he went over to Bella who had fallen down the stairs from two or three steps carried hunter's weapons. He thought he had gotten them all, but guesses not. Stefan brought Bella to the couch and leg her down as Damon plainly moved to the chair.

"How did she get here?" Stefan asked his brother

"She was trying to find our house; it seems Lexi had left her something. I was coming back from picking up her things; I also got her some paperwork for her if she wants it. I saw her and I drove her here, she found a room and also WEAPONS THAT YOU SAID HAVE BEEN TAKEN CARE OF" Damon said then yelled at Stefan who was looking at Bella

"Damon I-Damon there's a bite on her from a cold one" Stefan was saying, but then said shocked after finding the bite

Damon then got up slowly and looked at the bite with Stefan then they look at each other. They both agreed that they need to have a talk with her after she wakes up as Bella had just fallen asleep in Stefan's arms.


	5. Chapter 5

In Tennessee; the Cullens stopped there as Emmett wanted to learn what has become of his family. They learned that the descendants of his brothers still live in Tennessee, but the descendants of his younger sister Eleanor moved all over except for a few who stayed in Tennessee. Emmett also learned that his younger sister Eleanor disappears one day and was never found. Emmett knew in his gut that Eleanor was turned into a vampire. After Emmett had learned about his sister, he wanted to find her, and no one would stop him not even Rosalie who herself had learned that one of her brothers Royal went missing later in his life.

Emmett then was drawn out of his thoughts, by Alice who grasps. This causes him to turn to look at her.

"Alice what did you see?" Carlisle asks, concerned for his daughter and his human daughter

"Bella she will tell two men about us, but-"Alice was interrupted

"Great, she will betray us and tell two humans, I knew-"Rosalie was interrupted by both Alice and Emmett growls

Emmett loves his wife, he does, but Rosalie goes too far. He knows his Rosie is very protective of their family and didn't want anything or anyone to mess with their family. That what happened in Rose's mind, when Bella walks into their lives; but Emmett thinks that Bella just bought them to life. Rose is jealous of Bella as she's human and can have what she always wanted children. Emmett looks away from Rosalie and looks at Alice.

"No, these men aren't human, but they do look human," Alice said much to the others confusing

Meanwhile back in Mystic Falls; in Salvatore Boarding House, When Bella woke up, she sat up quickly on the couch as both Stefan and Damon were both looking at her. Stefan quickly went to her

"Relax we won't hurt you, Isabella are you-"Stefan was interrupted

"Bella, just call me Bella and are you a vampire-like Lexi and him?" Bella said/asked pointing a finger at Damon

"Well yes and this is my brother Damon Salvatore. My name is Stefan Salvatore and I'm your twin sister Elena's boyfriend. Can you tell us how you got that cold one bite mark and survived without turning into one of them?" Stefan said/asked

Bella told them her story of how she met the Cullens and how she and Edward fell in love with each other or rather than what she had believed to be love. She told them about James, Laurent, and Victoria. She also told them about her birthday, well what she had believed to be her birthday and how the Cullens left afterward. Sometime after they left, she realized she didn't love Edward just the idea of having family care for her and not her taking care of others for once in her life. She told them that she left Forks because Victoria was after her and the other reason was that she wanted to find out more about her birth family.

Bella also told them that this girl Caroline was a vampire-like them, and Victoria was killed by Lexi who threw matches at her.

"Caroline's a vampire/Lexi threw matches at a cold one huh! This cold one Victoria must have been too distracted to realize that Lexi was there and with matches at that otherwise the cold one would dodge the matches. I knew these cold ones could be killed-" Stefan muttered the first part, while Damon was saying the second part before being interrupted

"NO, I believe that everything has the right to live even vampires and it's not right killing them because you don't like them or if you kill them for your pleasure or your purposes." Bella sternly said to them, but mainly to Damon. Damon was about to say something else, but Stefan beat him to it

"Bella, why don't you get dressed and we will take you to Mystic Falls High School Carnival," Stefan said to Bella and watches as she climbs the stairs, while Damon had gotten a phone call.

"Well little brother it's looks like someone stole the ashes of the cold one. That was Liz" Damon said to Stefan

"That's not the only thing we have to worry about, Caroline" Stefan reply back

"Well, we can't kill her as I like to, mainly because I don't want the supernatural protector upstairs to yell at me, kick me in the balls again or accidentally throw stakes at me again. Don't laugh" Damon said/growl as he saw Stefan holding back a laugh

When Bella was ready, she walked back downstairs to see Damon vamp out and was attacking Stefan who dodging him.

"What are you two doing?" Bella yelled putting her hands on her hips, stopping both Salvatores who turned to look at her

Bella was wearing a blue, thigh-length tunic with a V-shaped neckline, has dark blue belts around her waist, and wears a light blue and dark blue jacket with gold pins over a pale blue bolero. The rest of her attire consists of white pants; light blue, heeled boots with gold ornaments; and two dark blue ribbons wrapped around her legs near her boots. Overall her outfit looks like it came right out of an anime, which made both Damon and Stefan raised an eyebrow.

"What? I have a friend who watches anime and anime like games, she even has games that were from the future somehow. She likes to make clothes like those anime outfits. She destroyed all my former clothes and replaces them with the clothes she made for me. Stop staring at me like that" Bella said/ordered

"Ok, ok let's all calm down. Now let's go to the carnival" Stefan said to both his brother and Bella

When they had gotten to the carnival Stefan went to look for Caroline as he knew she would be there. Damon and Bella went elsewhere and found Jeremy Gilbert who Damon told Bella is hers and Elena's cousin, but also Elena's adoptive brother. Jeremy was buying popcorn

"Jeremy, it's so good to see you alive," Damon said

"What?" Bella asked, but she was ignored

"Aren't you a little old for a high school carnival?" Jeremy asked

"Hey" Bella tried

"A hundred and fifty years too old," Damon said as he takes some of Jeremy's popcorn and eats it

"You're pretty funny cracking jokes when I could I don't know...blow the whole lid off this thing by telling someone what you really-"Jeremy were interrupted by something hitting both Damon and Jeremy heads with a frying pan out of nowhere

"Ouch, where did you get that?" Damon growled at Bella

"Elena, why did you do that?" Jeremy asked

"The wrong twin, Little Gilbert" Damon said smirking

"B-Bella it nice to meet you finally," Jeremy said

"Don't even try to change the subject; now tell me what your two problems with each other are," Bella ordered

"Do you even-" Jeremy was cut off

"Yes, I know what he is, and you better tell me or I will kick you in the balls like I did Damon" Bella threated

Jeremy then told her what Damon did to him and that caused Bella to turn her wrath on Damon. But Jeremy wasn't saved from Bella's wrath either after Bella was finished with Damon who looked like he wants to be anywhere except there with him and Bella right now. After Bella got done yelling at Jeremy, both he and Bella notices that Damon was gone. Jeremy then led Bella to some games after she said that she wasn't normally like that. But Jeremy has his doubts about what Bella had said and believes that his new-found cousin/sister was always like that taking care of everyone and believes there good inside everyone.

Jeremy took Bella too few games and managed to see that Bella suck at games. Jeremy decides to win some prizes for her, they decided to play other games until Bella saw Angela there playing a game.

"Angela, you're here, is Vivian here too?" Bella asked rushing to Angela who turned to see Bella

"Yes, remember my father is the principal here and that why you never saw him in Forks. Oh, and Vivian said she has a lot of stuff to pack, before coming here. Wow I'm seeing a clone of you" Angela said pointing to the right, causing Jeremy to look that way to see Elena and Bonnie who look like

"KATHERINE/BONNIE NO" Bonnie/Jeremy yelled as Bonnie look at Bella hard, but Bella only raised one eyebrow as Angela narrowed her eyes

Angela glared at Bonnie Bennett, how dare that nature servant witch, tried to cause a migraine to Bella. Luckily it didn't work, Angela doesn't know why it didn't work, but she wasn't complaining. Angela can see that Bella was confused and Bonnie Bennett was in shock that her most used power didn't work. Angela can see that the others were in shock, but Damon Salvatore has that stupid smirk on his face. Bella, on the other hand, was looking at Bonnie like she was insane or something; she wanted to be far away from Bonnie Bennett, but she also knows that Bonnie Bennett was Angela's cousin on their mothers' side as their mothers are sisters both daughters of Sheila Bennett.

"What are you doing?" Bella asked shocking all of them

"How?" Bonnie asks, with hints of shock in her voice

"HOW DARE YOU TRY TO ATTACK BELLA" Angela yelled then muttered something under her breath

Once Angela was done muttering as far as Bella could see, Bella heard a gasp and turned to see who she believed to be Bonnie and white lights came out of her and disappeared.

"What did you do?" Bonnie demanded as she no longer feels her magic

"I took away your magic until you can control your awful attitude; you're not getting them back, cousin. Unlike you, our late grandmother and our mothers; I'm kind of witch that far stronger than you." Angela coldly said to Bonnie who ready to whine at Angela and Elena was about to say something

"Don't you start, I saw you glaring at Bella and you knew what my cousin was doing," Angela said sternly, before turning toward Bella

"Bella are you alright? "Angela asks, even though she knew Bella was

Yes, I don't know what she was trying to do actually" Bella told Angela as Jeremy explained to Elena that Bella isn't Katherine, while Bonnie glared at Angela

"Well, better thanks to the fact you're special because I am and I think Jeremy Gilbert is too," Angela said

"Yes, I am and Elena here is my adoptive sister and biological cousin. Elena is also Bella's twin sister, which we had just found out today. Bonnie don't start you did this to yourself as you were too rash." Jeremy said to Angela then growl at Bonnie who he notices was still glaring

Damon then arrives to see that the two sisters had met and walked over to them as they have a problem by the name of Caroline.

"Elena, Bella" Damon called out, causing the two sisters to look at him, while Bonnie and Jeremy glared. Jeremy only glares at Damon whenever Bella wasn't looking, but Bonnie was full out glaring at him with Elena. So, Jeremy felt sorry for his sister and Bonnie as they will face Bella's motherly wrath as he likes to call it

"What do you want, Damon?" Elena asked, coldly

"I know I'm the last person you want to see right now but I need you all to come with me," Damon said

"Whatever it is I'm not interested" Elena reply and that when Bella who was watching had enough, causing Jeremy and Angela to step back much to Bonnie's confusing

Bonnie went to help Elena with Damon, but Bella yelled at all three of them. Angela and Jeremy watch all Bella yell and reprimand them. Jeremy sees that both Bonnie and Elena are afraid of Bella's wrath now like he and he thinks Damon was too. Jeremy can see that Elena and Bonnie are promising themselves that they will never get Bella mad again. After the scolding was done, Jeremy saw that Stefan has arrived or had been there with an amused face on.

They all even Angela who had told them that she was a Wiccan a witch that is one of the two kinds that are stronger than Bonnie's kind, which they call servants. Angela told Bonnie that if she doesn't believe her; she can always summon her grams spirit. Angela then lets Damon start talking, so Damon did and tell everything to the ones that don't know.

"How did this happen?" Stefan asks

"Well, I fed her blood and Katherine killed her and A plus B equals..." Damon answers

"But why?" Elena asks

"Katherine? Who is she?" Bella asks, knowing that this Katherine may be Katerina Petrova

"Because Katherine is a manipulative, nasty, little-"Damon was interrupted

"DAMON IF KATHERINE IS SOMEONE FROM MY FAMILY, YOU BETTER SHUT YOUR MOUTH" Bella yelled because of no matter if Katherine is a vampire who likes to kill or play around. She's still family no matter what

"Bella she's-"Elena was also interrupted

"Elena, I know we just met, but remember we grew up very differently. I had to take care of Renee who I believe was my mother ever since I was a child. So, by taking care of Renee who was like an adult child, I came to value family no matter who, what or how they act. If this Katherine is family to us by blood it still means she's family, no matter what you believe. Beside if Katherine's real name is Katerina Petrova, I have news for you she was kind once just like you and me." Bella told Elena who looks taken back

"So that means something happens to her, but how did you know her real name?" Stefan said/asked

"I like to read and when I was researching my birth family, I found a book about the Petrova family. And no Elena I didn't bring it with me. Please continued Damon but watch your mouth about my family." Bella said with a sweet smile

"Believe it or not Bella was shy in Forks, but as you see when you get her mad it likes a lioness comes out to play" Angela whispers to Jeremy who nodded his head agreeing with Angela on the second part

Damon decided to let Angela make the plan as he plan was just to kill Caroline, but that would set Bella off again. Angela decided to lure Caroline out using Bonnie as she was the one who was too rash to find things out before attacking Bella. Bella and Elena will be there to calm her down, while Stefan and Damon would be in the shadows waiting so they grab Caroline. Jeremy and Angela herself will be waiting right behind a door. So once the plan was set, Bonnie who didn't even like the plan went out looking for Caroline and now all they needed to wait.

Bella and Elena who was behind a door of another classroom heard Bonnie talking to Caroline in the hallway. Bella and Elena came out of behind the door and that when Caroline felt like something was going on, so she tried to make a break for it. But Damon and Stefan grabbed her arms, making Caroline fight to getaway. Jeremy threw a potion that Angela made at Caroline, making her fall asleep in Stefan's arms as Damon let her go.

"Alright all we need to do now is to take her to the Salvatores houses-"Angela was interrupted

"What?" Bonnie asked, not wanting to go with the vampires that are responsible hers and Angela's grandmother's death. Why her cousin can't see that is beyond her?

"Do you have any other ideas? Besides if you like to speak to our grandmother's spirit you need to come with us." Angela answered

Stefan carried Caroline as he, Elena, Jeremy went to his car. Damon decided to lift Bella into his arms and ran home. Angela was stuck to take Bonnie to the boarding house.

At the same time as all this was happening, just outside of Mystic Falls; The Cullens finally made it to Mystic Falls and now all they need is to find Bella. Emmett and Rosalie were thinking of what they had learned about their siblings. As they were walking into town, they didn't notice or sense the fact that they were being watches.


	6. Chapter 6

In the Salvatore Boarding House, Bella was in her room with Caroline on her bed asleep, when Caroline opened her eyes. The first thing Caroline sees was Bella, who was reading a book about the old ones.

"Elena-"Caroline was saying until she was interrupted by Angela walking in the room with a tray of potions and sat next to her

"That's Bella, Caroline Forbes and if you to know how to tell Bella is inhumanly beautiful than Elena. Between you and me, Bella-"Angela was saying, until she was interrupted by Bella

"Angela, that's not true" Bella argued, but Caroline look at Bella

Caroline notices that while Bella looks like Elena expects Bella's skin was little paler, but somehow that makes her more beautiful. There's also something alluring about Bella that's making Caroline want to know her more and besides her always. There's also something dangerous about her too like Caroline felt that way about Damon Salvatore when she was before she woke up as the way she is now. Caroline assumes that if it comes to it, Bella could and will do anything to protect what she cares about. Caroline kept on staring at Bella, which made Bella blushes

"Oh, Caroline stop staring at the poor beauty, she might faint" Angela joked and Caroline finally notices the potions

"Angela stops please" Bella pleads with her friend

"What are those?" Caroline asks, pointing at the potions

"I'm a Wiccan a witch that is much more powerful than the witches that are servants of nature like your friend and my cousin Bonnie was. These are potions that will help you-"Bella walked out of her room to let Angela finish talking with Caroline and walk downstairs to see Bonnie and Elena on the couch with Jeremy in the living room

"What's wrong?" Bella ask Bonnie who was thinking over something

"It's what my Grams said to me, she was so angry at me even my Ancestors were all angry at-" Bonnie stopped talking remembering that moment

 **Flashback**

 _When Angela got to the Salvatore Boarding House, she parked her car and got out. She went inside, grabs some candles and a lighter then went to the attic of the house knowing Bonnie was following her. She places the candles down in a big circle._

" _Hear these words,_

 _Hear my cry,_

 _Spirit from the other side,_

 _Come to me,_

 _I summon thee,_

 _Cross now the great divide."_

 _Bonnie watched as Angela chanted the words and saw lights come from above and landed in the circle. Bonnie closed her eyes thinking if she opens them again this nonsense (at least to her) will disappear, but when she did open them, she saw her grams Shelia Bennett and she looked angry._

" _I will leave you two alone to talk, although I meant to summon our ancestors as well," Angela said_

" _Yes, my dear, but they were too angry at your cousin to talk with her without cursing her," Shelia said as Angela left the attic and Bonnie was shocked_

" _Angry? Why? I-"_

" _Bonnie Sheila Bennett you better stop talking right now young lady" Shelia shouted at her, making Bonnie stop_

" _I'm very disappointed at you, not only were you too rash to think before all your actions last year, but you even let your emotions blind you and I know I didn't raise a stupid girl. You attacked Isabella who is very special to the supernatural world; you could even call her the princess as she was-"Shelia stopped herself_

" _Bella was what grams?" Bonnie asks quietly ashamed but also wanted to know about the mystery that's named Isabella_

" _Never mind the point is Bonnie that you even made a Wiccan mad and your cousin no less. A Wiccan is a very powerful witch, there are more powerful than us and always will be. But Angela, your cousin is special. Angela devotes herself to protect all supernatural vampires, werewolves, shapeshifters, witches and all other supernatural creatures expect cold ones who of which are known as monsters even among the supernatural community. You can say Angela's one of the guardians of the supernatural world." Shelia said, with pride in her voice when talking about Angela, making Bonnie jealous_

" _Like Bella?" Bonnie asked, still green with envy at her cousin_

" _No Bonnie, Bella's well she's special that all I can say about that. But the lesson here Bonnie is that you need to think before you do anything and to gather facts. One thing dear, DON'T ANGER YOUR COUSIN AGAIN" and with that, the candles blew out and Shelia returned to the other side_

 _Bonnie was left alone in the attic to think about all she learned, but one thing she's sure of never get Angela mad again. Bonnie then went downstairs where she found Elena and Jeremy._

 **End of Flashback**

Bonnie was pulled out of her memories when she heard laughter and saw Jeremy was on the ground with Elena and Bella laughing. Bonnie stared at Bella and knew she needs to do her homework about the supernatural world and Mystic Falls as she thinks her hometown is involved with the supernatural world somehow. Just then Damon came in with a glass of blood and Stefan, Caroline and Angela came downstairs.

"Alright, well I'm beat so I'm going home to see my father as I didn't come all the way here by plane just to see Bella. Sorry Bella" Angela said smiling at Bella as he left with Bonnie who needed a ride home

Caroline was going to be helped by Stefan and then she too was left to go home. Stefan told Elena and Jeremy that he will drive them home, but Elena argued that Bella needs to meet their aunt. So, Bella promised that she will meet her the next day, which Elena told her that she will make Bella if she backs out. On the way-out Stefan told Bella that Angela told Caroline that she didn't like to wear skirts or dresses, which got Caroline screaming her head off. Bella rolled her eyes and headed back upstairs to go to bed. Caroline reminded her of one friend of hers by her loves of fashion and her loves of forcing others into what she wants.

Bella went back up the stairs toward her room and sat on her bed with the book she was reading about the old ones and Moroi. Old Ones and the Moroi are the same types of vampires and yet different. Expect the Moroi are said to be benevolent vampires and unlike the other type of vampires, they're not immortal. The Moroi have a high life expectancy, meaning Most Moroi live up to 100-110 years old, although some Moroi live much longer than other Moroi. That makes the Moroi different than other old ones, besides being benevolent.

The Old Ones possessed little to no weaknesses, except for the Principal Guardian's blood. The Old Ones cannot across running water, which is quite funny to Bella and weird as well. The Moroi have known no weaknesses, except they're sensitive to sunlight. The Moroi were responsible for a kingdom where humans, werewolves, vampires and more lived in peace. The Old Ones that wanted peace lives in the kingdom alongside the Moroi.

There were some Old Ones that didn't want peace with humans and the rest but didn't dare ruin the kingdom. Bella always did feel drawn to the book about the Old Ones, but she also heard of the Mikaelson family the Original Vampires, though not Old Ones who purebloods family meaning didn't have a drop of human blood in them; the Mikaelson family are the most powerful vampires. Well for a family of former humans that were turned into vampires through the Immortality spell; Bella found this out by contact of hers. The Mikaelson family is the saddest family that Bella had ever heard of; their promise Forever and Always seems to be a curse. The promise Forever and Always seems to always destine to be broken every time.

Bella put down the book and stood up and walked toward the mirror, she then walked back to the bed and placed the book on the nightstand, before getting into bed and went to sleep.

Meanwhile, in another part of Mystic Falls, the Cullens found a house big enough for all of them in the forest near a river. It was nice and it was like their house in Forks. They all picked a room for all of them, then after they made plans to find Bella and make sure she's safe. Unknowingly to them, they were still being watches.

"This is bad Royal; we need to tell Angela," one of them said to the other now known as Royal

"I agree to Eleanor, but-"Royal was saying to Eleanor, but was interrupted

"Relax you two, the Cullens will have to make sure to enter the school first and even then, it will be hard for them to get near Bella as the Salvatores won't like the Cullens as they are cold ones," a third party said

"That's easy for you to say, you don't have a sibling in the Cullen coven," Royal said, rudely

"Royal, be nice, please baby" Eleanor pleads with him, the third party already have lifted Royal into the air by their hand on Royal's throat

"I may not have a sibling in that coven, but you should be careful when talking to me. Bella may like you two, but I do not and Angela only tolerance you two and as soon as you go over that line that Angela had made; not even Bella can save you two." The third-party growled

"Please, Royal is just worried that's all," Eleanor said looking back at the Cullens and then back at Royal

"They won't as long as they stay clear of Bella or do, I need to remain you who she's is?" The third-party asks letting Royal go

"No, you don't, we're sorry," Eleanor said as she went to Royal

"Good now, just keep tabs on them"

Eleanor and Royal just stared at their third guy in silence as the guy kept his eyes on the Cullens. The mysterious guy finally took his eyes off the Cullens and walked away. He knows that Royal Hale and Eleanor McCarty would be a problem when it comes to their sister and brother. But he can always count on one person that remains loyal to him and their Princess. She's a seer and always keeping tabs on Eleanor and Royal as, like him, she doesn't trust them.

The mysterious guy walked toward the mansion that was in the true family of his lovely Princess. He walks inside to find his most trusted seer holding the baby of their Princess.

"The Cullens are here, Royal and Eleanor are- "

"Conflicted, I know. Do you see anything about if Cullens finds out about the baby?" the mysterious guy asks

"No, but the Princess will remember what you and Weber did. You and she will face her wrath." The seer said

"Hmm"

The seer watches as he took the baby from her and walked upstairs, and she knew he's headed to the nursery. She must wonder what will happen when the Cullens get even more on the wrong side of him. She knows and had seen that he will fight and kill to protect the Princess and her baby. He did it before and he will do it again just to protect the ones he loves. She just hopes that Alice Cullen doesn't get in his way, she would hate to lose her.


	7. Chapter 7

When Bella woke up, she smells eggs and bacon which was coming from downstairs. Bella got up from her bed and went to the closet to get dress as she isn't going downstairs in her pajamas. She decided to wear a red blouse and short blue jeans; she then put on some stocks and went downstairs. When she got to the kitchen, she saw the brothers, Elena, Jeremy another guy whose jaw dropped at the sight of her. Bella was so hungry that she ignored them and sat down, just as when places a plate in front of her.

"Hungry? Sickly Gilbert" Damon asks with a smirk as he watches Bella eat like an animal

"Back off, Damon the Evil" Bella said, with a mouth full of bacon

"Damon the Evil? I like it; I think I will keep that little nickname. Thanks, Sickly Gilbert"

"Bella, don't talk with your mouth full" Stefan scolded, but he was amused by her actions

Elena, Jeremy and the guy who was still staring at her in shock look amused as well, expects Elena who also looks like she was glaring at Damon. Bella looks up at Damon who looks like he knows that Elena was glaring but ignoring her. Bella turns her head to glare at Elena, who seems to be taken aback. Jeremy, who is still angry at Damon for killing him, sees that even if Bella just met Damon; she's protective of the eldest Salvatore. Stefan looks between his brother and Bella, he knows this is just the start of a friendship for Damon and Bella, but he has a gut feeling that Bella will be Damon's Lexi and that will be good for Damon.

"Bella, this is Alaric Saltzman. Ric this is Isabella Marie Swan the long-lost twin to Elena. She was kidnaped by the late dearest Anna" Damon said as Alaric kept on staring at Bella

"Damon," Jeremy said in a warning tone

"What? Little Gilbert, you may have loved her. She could've died a long time ago" Damon said, rolling his eyes

"Damon, I don't know who this Anna was expects that she was the one who gave me to Renee. But if Jeremy here was dating Anna and lost her, then you should at least be a little nicer to him. Elena stops glaring at him or I will never speak to you or go to your house to meet Aunt Jenna. Nice to meet you Alaric, but if you don't stop staring at me; I will-"Bella was interrupted

"Wow their sickly Gilbert, no need to threaten Ric; he will stop staring. Right Ric" Damon said to Bella and then to Alaric with a raised eyebrow

Stefan looks even more amused as Bella also raised an eyebrow at Damon and to other people and if Bella didn't look too much like Elena. Stefan just knows that people would think Damon and Bella were brother and sister. Stefan also knows that Bella is getting annoyed with the nickname that Damon gave her.

"Damon enough with that nickname, she's getting better," Stefan told his brother

"I will stop calling her that Stefan when she looks healthier" Damon replied with a smirk

"Then at least use the surname that I grew up with, even though I was sold to Renee. Swan is my surname" Bella said to Damon ignoring Stefan's look that he gave her

"Hmm, Sickly Swan? Nope Sickly Gilbert sounds better and besides if Anna had minded her business you would've been a Gilbert. Why Anna did it we may never find out thanks to John Gilbert aka your deadbeat biological daddy." Damon said, mostly to Bella and himself, but Bella can see Jeremy giving Damon the evil eye

Bella knows that Damon is interested in learning the reason for himself, but she can also hear concern for her as well. It's sweet at least to her, but she can see that Elena doesn't think so and Jeremy was glaring harder. Stefan was looking at Damon like he agrees with Elena and half-amused. Alaric just kept on staring at her and she can say it's getting annoying. Bella got up from her seat after finishing her breakfast and look at Damon.

"Damon, can you take me to Angela's home?" Bella asks Damon

"The Weber house, sure," Damon said shrugging his shoulders

"What you said-"Elena was interrupted

"I know what I said, but you three are getting are my nerves and normally it takes a lot for someone to get on my nerves. Now I want to see my friend" Bella said, walking toward the front door and out. Damon smirked, which Elena sees and glared at him

"What is it now Damon?" Elena asks coldly, which got Damon to see Katherine in Elena. Damon walked toward the hall after grabbing his keys from it places in the kitchen and then bent down to grab a pair of boots

"Sickly Gilbert forgot to put these on," Damon said, before walking out toward his car, without a second thought or care

Damon got into the driver seat of his 1969 Chevy Camaro Convertible, where Bella was in the passenger seat. Once inside; Damon put the boots on Bella's lap, which made her blush realizing she left the house without them. Damon started the car and drove off while doing so he sees in his rearview mirror Elena watching them leaves. It's kind of ironic that the twin sister of Elena would rather be with a vampire in a sibling sort of relationship than her mortal twin sister like herself. It's kind of amusing as well, he also saw that Stefan thought so as well even if his brother wouldn't admit it.

Meanwhile back at the Salvatore Boarding House; Elena was ranting that Bella should have stayed and gone with her to meet her aunt. Jeremy raised an eyebrow at his sister as she making everything about her and not about everyone involved. Alaric was just sitting there uncomfortably as he realized he and Elena were mostly responsible for Bella's leaving. Elena was still ranting, when Alaric stood up and that made Elena shut up.

"I think I will be going now," Alaric said and began to walk toward the front door

"What? Ric, you have to see that Bella acting like she's doesn't care about her family" Elena asks/said

"Elena, do you even hear yourself right now? Bella didn't grow up here, she didn't grow up with her biological family us and so she didn't grow up a Gilbert. She didn't even know she wasn't even a Swan until now, so please tell me Elena Katerina Gilbert; how would or should she even know us enough to feel anything for us?" Jeremy asks/said when he said Elena's middle name Alaric stopped and Stefan looked at Jeremy in shock as did Elena, but for different reasons

"Jeremy, Elena's middle name is Katerina?" Stefan asks, causing the teen to look at him

"Yeah, you didn't know? Wait for you surely didn't know, did you? Jeremy asks, looking at Stefan

Alaric just looks at Elena in a new light, her attitude does make her sound selfish and from what he heard about Katherine aka Katerina Petrova; she's selfish as well and had played with both Damon and Stefan. Now Elena from what he saw Elena in love with Stefan yes and that why they're dating, but Elena also loves Damon and he has no doubt that Elena would use Damon's feeling for her against him. Alaric thinks that Elena is doomed to be just like her ancestor, just like Katherine and her mother Isobel. The worst part is that Elena looks like that she shouldn't believe Jeremy had said what he said to her of all people

"I think I really should be going," Alaric said, before walking toward the door again

"Wait up Ric, I'm going as well," Jeremy said, leaving quickly unable to look at his sister

"Ric, Jeremy" Elena called out to Alaric and her brother, but they were ignoring her

Elena turns toward Stefan, only to find him shaking his head and then gave her a small smile.

"Elena, I think it would be best if you went home, I think we both need to get clears heads," Stefan said before he too walks out the front door leaving Elena behind

Elena watched him walk away with a betrayed look, she just doesn't know what wrong with her. From the day, Damon told her that she has a twin sister that's stolen from her; she was scared and excited about having a twin sister. Scared that's people would rather have Isabella than her. Excited, because having a twin sister means that she and her sister can do things together, but Isabella seems to want to spend time with Damon than her and what worse is Damon want to spend time with her sister as well. While she doesn't know what wrong with her, but she does know that she doesn't like her sister and Damon spending time together more than her; she wants both of their attention.

"Sad really," a voice with a European accent said from the side

"What?" Elena asks, turning around to see a dark brown-haired, dark brown-eyed teenager who looks to be hers and her sister's age.

"Poor Elena Gilbert, like her ancestor, wants every eye on her, always wanted a sister. She loves two brothers but can't choose and so tries to deny feelings for the other. That makes you the same and yet different than your ancestor, but I wonder what will win out the Elena part or the Katerina part? I wonder indeed" the teenager said

"Who are you? What do you want?" Elena asks, trying to sound fearless and failing badly

"Oh me? I'm just a boy who once died and was brought back to life. I'm Isabella's best friend, well one of them since she was 11-years-old. Now as for my name, well I'm not telling you, where's the fun in that." The mysterious teenager said, before disappearing

Elena was shocked, the teenager shouldn't be human if he disappears right in front of her like that, but the question is what was he? Who was he?

Meanwhile at Weber Manor; Angela Weber was mixing potions for people who request them, Mystic Falls doesn't know that she's a witch, but they know her as an Alchemist. That helps her in two ways, it helps them and keeps her safe from starting up a new Witch trial. Also, it let her do what she loved mixing potions.

"You always look beautiful, when you're mixing potions," a voice said

"What are you doing here? You should be watching the Cullens family. As well as watching her." Angela asks/said to the mysterious person

"Royal and Eleanor are doing that right now," the mysterious person said to her

"Cullen," Angela said and Cullen smirked as Angela rub her forehead

"It's just my luck that a family with the same name as a person's first name moves in the same town. Any chance you'll tell me, your real name?" Angela said/asks Cullen

"Nope the only one who knows is Bell and I doubt she will tell you," Cullen said smirking and Angela opens her mouth to speak, when

"ANGELA, BELLA IS HERE AND SHE BROUGHT A FRIEND" Angela's father yelled

Angela looks at the attic, where she does her potions and spells the door and then back at Cullen only to see him gone. She shook her head and went back to her potion, just as when Bella and Damon Salvatore walked in the attic. Bella went to sit down on the couch, where she found a blue rose and Angela saw her eyes lit up.

"Cullen was here" Bella stated

"Who's Cullen?" Damon asks as he sat in a chair near a table that was in the attic

"Yes, he was Bella; Cullen is a friend of Bella's since childhood or so, Damon. Oh, and Bella are you ever going to tell me Cullen's real name?" Angela said/asks

"I'm sorry, but no" Bella said, looking at the blue rose

Damon just looks between Bella and Angela who just shrugged and went back to her potion. Damon just shrugged his shoulders and got up from the chair and walked toward Angela to watch her mix her potion. Bella looks down at the flower and then suddenly she felt dizzy and collapses.

 _Bella open her eyes to see a room, it's was Cullen's cottage that he brought for him and for Bella to get away when she wanted to or needed to. But something was wrong, she didn't remember this, and everyone was there and by everyone, she means Cullen, Angela, Royal, and Eleanor. Bella herself was on the bed, screaming bloody murder._

" _Bella you need to push," Angela told her past self_

" _AHHHH"_

 _Bella saw herself push and in labor, meaning she was pregnant. That's right, she was and with Edward's baby._

" _Cullen, how did this happen she's was only 7 months?" Eleanor asks Cullen_

" _She was told Charlie was killed by an animal attack. We both know what kind of animal." Cullen answer_

 _That wasn't right she remembers driving to La Push, what going on. Why is she remembering two different things? Unless no-they wouldn't. Would they? Bella was broken out of her thoughts by the cries of a baby. She looks as Angela was holding baby, she cleaned the baby using a towel she had. She then wrapped the baby in another towel, a pink towel._

" _It's a girl, Bella," Angela said, before handing the baby girl to her past self._

" _Renesmee Carlie Swan" Bella's past self-whispers_

 _Renesmee after Renée and Esme, Carlie after Carlisle and Charlie? Naming her daughter after her adoptive parents were one thing, but why Carlisle and Esme? Why doesn't Bella remember her daughter? Bella was asking these questions in her head when Cullen pulled Angela aside and so Bella walked toward them and away from her baby and her past self._

" _Angela, I need you to place new memories in Bella's head and blocked this memory as well as memories of being pregnant." Cullen requested and Bella saw red, how dare he._

" _Cullen, why would I do that? I can't- "_

" _No one must know of this child for her safely and Bella's. Don't you want Bella to be safe?" Cullen said, trying to guilt Angela_

" _Of course, I do. But taking away Bella's child, you can tell she already loves that little girl, even if her love for the Cullens are wading. I can't take that away- "_

" _Angela, it's won't be forever. Just long enough, until things that will come to pass." Cullen said_

" _Alright, fine. What do you want me to put in her head?" Angela said/asks_

 _What? She agreed, how dare she? How dare them? Taking her baby away and her memories. Oh, they're going to get it._

Bella was woken up by someone shaking her, it's was Angela. Angela let Bella go and Bella just saw red, she slapped her.

"What the hell?" Damon said while Angela was holding her cheek and looking at her in shock.

"How dare you," Bella said angrily, and Angela just knew that she remembered

"Bella I'm so- "Angela was saying

Bella just turned around and went downstairs, while she waits as she knew Cullen will come through that door and when he does, she will be waiting.


End file.
